Phantom Pingwin
Zniszczony Pingwin - halucynacja w grze Five Night's at Candy's 2. Jako jedyny nie przemieszcza się, a atakuje od razu powodując, że gracz będzie miał wiele problemów, co kwalifikuje go do wrogów mimo tego, że nie będzie nas zabijał. Począwszy od 3 nocy zacznie współpracować z: Nowym Candy'm, Nową Cindy, Zniszczonym Chesterem. A od Nocy 5 ,również z Zniszczonym Blankiem Wygląd Zniszczony Pingwin (ang. Withered Penguin) to czarno-biały pingwin-animatronik-halucynacja składająca się z okrągłego tułowia z zakończenie głowy. Jego głowa pękła i przez to widać jej endoszkielet. Pingwin całkowicie stracił kostiumowe oczy i dziób przez co można jeszcze więcej zobaczyć endoszkieletu. Jego ubranie było robione przez twórcę na podobieństwo kelnerów. Na jego kołnierzu widnieje jeden guzik i połowa muszki. Pingwin posiada skrzydła i łapki z trzema małymi szponami. Zachowanie Pingwin wydaje się być bardzo mądry spośród swoich kompanów. Uruchamia się trzeciej nocy co może świadczyć o jego inteligencji, ponieważ może zapoznawać się z wiedzą, działaniami i reakcjami gracza. Może także zaskoczyć graczy, którzy pobierają Five Nights at Candy's 2 jako "randomowy" fan-game. Gracz nie będzie się spodziewać Pingwina, ponieważ on pojawi się ni stąd ni zowąd. Może to wprawić w wielkie zakłopotanie grającego, dopóki nie pozna jego mechaniki. Pingwin posiada inną mechanikę od swoich kumpli. Nie zabije nas tak jak w poprzedniej części, lecz spróbuje uprzykrzyć nam grę. Począwszy od trzeciej nocy jak wspomniano na początku, zacznie się pojawiać na losowych kamerach. Przez pierwsze chwile będziemy widzieć jego twarz. Wtedy należy przełączyć na inną kamerę lub opuścić monitor, by obronić się przed nim. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy to po pewnym czasie uszkodzi kamery powodując błąd systemu i będziemy zmuszeni do resetu tabletu. W ten sposób ten animatronik-kelner ułatwi swoim kumplom zabicie gracza blokując dostęp do kamer i telefonów. Z każdą nocą zacznie się pojawiać coraz częściej i będzie coraz szybciej uszkadzał monitor zabierając nasz cenny czas. Pingwin doskonale współpracuje z Chesterem. Kiedy Chester dobija się do wentylacji, ten uszkadza nam kamery dając mnóstwo czasu Chesterowi na dobicie się do wentylacji. Dobrym sposobem na uniknięcie takich sytuacji jest jak najrzadsze przełączanie kamer. Porady * Od 1 do 5 nocy, kiedy pojawi ci się Zniszczony Pingwin na kamerze, masz dużą szansę zdążyć przełączyć na inną kamerę lub wyłączyć monitor. Jednak 7 nocy jest to prawie niemożliwe. Staraj się wtedy jak najmniej przełączać kamery. * Zniszczony Pingwin pojawia się dopiero 3 nocy. Przed nią postaraj się przećwiczyć szybkie przełączanie kamer. Ciekawostki * Komunikat błędu wytworzonego przez Pingwina to zwykły ciąg przypadkowych znaków, liter i cyfr. * Pojawił się na 5 teaserze. * Jest on jedynym animatronikiem we FNaC 1, który został doszczętnie zniszczony, a mimo to występuje w drugiej części. * W porównaniu z jego poprzednim wcieleniem, jest o wiele groźniejszy. * Jest drugim animatronikiem, który stracił oboje oczu, pierwszy to Zniszczony Chester * Jako jedyny w ogóle nas nie zabija. * Zalicza się do paranormalnych animatroników, gdyż pojawia się jako halucynacja i nie wiadomo jak uszkadza monitor. * Początkowi gracze mogą myśleć, że to Phantom Pingwin, ponieważ ma charakterystyczny wygląd i zachowanie jak u Phantomów z Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Jednak po odblokowaniu zakładki Extra widać, że nazywa się "Penguin (withered)" czyli (Zniszczony) Pingwin ,a dosłownie Pingwin (Zniszczony) * Jest to jedna z dwóch postaci, która ma uszkodzoną część garderoby (druga postać to Candy). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Zniszczone Animatroniki Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Biało-Czarni Kategoria:Phantom